Jenova and the Cetra
by Beeria
Summary: Aerith is the only daughter of the House of Cetra. Cloud the only son of Jenova. Their families expected them to be enemies but they were starcrossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet for Clorith fans
1. Prologue

Yes another story and yes it is a Clorith. Its Romeo and Juliet for Clorith fans. I've seen it with the Aeriseph pairing but since I hate that pairing with a passion I decided on Clorith. I suppose it could work for Clouffie in Ninja and Samuri terms but I need to get Clorith numbers up.

I do not own the Final Fantasy Characters in this fic so dont sue me. They belong to Squaresoft. And this prologue belongs to Shakesphere's "Romeo and Juliet."

Ok, without further ado I give you:

Jenova and the Cetra

by Beeria

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Midgar, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives,_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parent's strife_

_The fearful passage of their death marked love_

_And the continuance of their parent's rage_

_Which, but their children's end, nothing could remove_

_Is now the focus of this story_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A.N: yeah I changed words abit so that it makes sense in the Final Fantasy world. If you want me to continue then review please._


	2. Fight Fight Fight

Thanks to my 2 reviewers and everyone who put this story on their favourites. The number of hits is amazing for the two days it's been up. The list of characters in this chapter is listed below and I'm not putting the servants in. This is just going to be between Aerith's cousin and Cloud's cousin.

And look on my profile for Challenge fics for Clorith which has been updated.

Review Replies:

Ghost-in-the-mirror: of course I'd make it Clorith. There's way too few! Tifa will not win!(No offence to Tifa fans-she's cool just not Cloud's girl.)

omnislasher4871: Thanks I am glad you like it.

**Characters:**

****

**Cloud Jenova: Son of the house of Jenova**

**Cid Jenova: (Cloud's cousin)**

**Sephiroth: Aerith's cousin**

**Hojo Jenova: Cloud's Father**

**Lucrecia Jenova: Cloud's mother**

**Tifa Lockhart: Cloud's infatuation**

**Vincent: the Prince**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fight Fight Fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked up from cleaning his sword. He felt his lips curl into a cruel smile as Cid Jenova walked out of the store and lit up a cigarette.

"What's this?" Sephiroth cried causing the dirty-blond haired man to jump. Cid glared at him but Sephiroth ignored it. "A Jenova?" Cid glared and stuck up his middle finger. "Was that directed at me?" Sephiroth asked dangerously.

"Well I don't see any other freak shows." Cid replied taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Look Sephiroth, I just want to keep the peace. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit today."

"Peace?" Sephiroth repeated maliciously. "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Jenova's and you."

"That's nice." Cid replied getting into his car called the Highwind. "But I've got to go."

"Don't you run away from me you cowardly son of a bitch!" Sephiroth shouted after him. Cid slammed on the brakes and turned to look at Sephiroth. His eyes burning with hatred. He picked up his spear from inside the car and leapt out.

"Don't you dare insult my mother." He spat before lunging at Sephiroth. The silver-haired man countered quickly, his sword cutting Cid's spear in half. cid lunged again with the half that had the sharp arrow tip but Sephiroth countered again. Desperate, Cid grabbed the billboard and threw it at Sephiroth with full force. Sephiroth didn't expect it so couldn't dodge it so it ended up hitting him in the face. He roared in pain and ran for Cid. Cid backed off and looked for another weapon but there was none.

"Throw your weapons to the ground!" Yelled a voice. Both men turned to see Prince Vincent standing with his arms folded. They looked at each other and Sephiroth threw his sword down and both put their hands up. "Three times you have disturbed the Peace of Midgar's streets." The Prince said. If you ever do so again, your lives will pay the forfeit of the peace. Do you understand?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Both men replied with a bow.

"Your families have come to pick you up." The Prince explained before leaving the scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened Cid?" Hojo asked his nephew.

"I wanted to keep the peace to begin with but then he insulted my mother and I got angry." Cid replied.

"Where is Cloud?" Lucrecia asked. "I am glad that he was not involved with this."

"I saw him about an hour ago at the abandoned playground." Cid recalled.

"He's been seen there a lot lately." Hojo added. "Tears like the fresh morning's dew."

"He shuts up his windows and never has light within his room. He locks himself in there and writes. But what, I do not know." Lucrecia sighed as she held back tears. 'What's wrong with you my son?' She thought.

"If you want, I can go to him. He will listen to me." Cid suggested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sighed again as he lay on his back and watched the clouds.

"Good morning cousin." Cloud got up and smiled at his cousin Cid. Cid held out the cigarette pack and Cloud took one. He let Cid light it for him.

"Is the day so young?" Cloud moaned. Cid raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that makes the day seem long Cloud?"

"By not having that which would make them short." Cloud replied before settling back down.

"Eh?" Cid said with a scratch of his head. He looked up at the sky and had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He looked at his cousin again. He looked ill but his eyes showed sadness. Cid clicked his fingers and Cloud jumped. "You're in love!" Cid cried punching the air in triumph.

"Out." Cloud sighed.

"Of love?"

"Out of her favour where I am in love." Cid looked at his cousin as he said the words. The sadness and the longing clearly evident in his deep blue eyes.

"Who do you love?" Cid asked. For a moment Cloud didn't reply. He took a shaky drag from the cigarette and looked at the sky.

"Tifa Lockhart." Cid made an 'o' sound as the name hit him. Tifa Lockhart was a priests daughter and very beautiful. Many men had fallen for her but because she was a priests daughter, she swore to be chaste for life(A.N: that's no fun lol) so no man got her.

"Look Cloud, give freedom to your eyes. Forget Tifa. There are other girls out there and I'm telling you when you find this girl, you'll wonder what you ever saw in Tifa." Cloud shook his head and sighed. 'Is there really a girl out there who will love me back?' He shook his head again. No girl had ever shared his feelings before, who would start now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: And I'll leave it there folks. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Preparing for the Ball

I know Gast is Aerith's dad's last name but then there would be no first name to connect him you know what I mean? People wouldn't know who I was talking about so I've kept that as the first name. And Aerith and Cloud are a lot younger in this. That's everything you need to know so on with the fic:

Jenova and the Cetra

By Beeria

Characters in this chapter:

**Rufus: wants to marry Aerith**

**Gast Cetra: Aerith's father**

**Ilfana Cetra: Aerith's mother**

**Aerith: Daughter of Cetra**

**Yuffie: Aerith's nurse**

**Zack: Cloud's best friend**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Rufus turned at the sound of the elevator opening. He raced towards it and pulled the doors open. The man inside looked up in shock but smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah, young Rufus, how can I help you?" The man asked politely as Rufus stood next to him.

"Well Mister Cetra, I have a question to ask you." Rufus replied.

"Call me Gast Rufus and what question?" Gast Cetra replied.

"I have seen Aerith from across crowded rooms and I am awed by her beauty." Rufus began. "I want to marry her." Gast sighed.

"She is young." He said. "Wait two more years at least, until she is eighteen."

"But at sixteen she can marry and become a mother." Rufus argued.

"And many women die that way. She is still a stranger in the world. She is still my little girl. Two years is when I shall really consider your proposal to my daughter." He saw Rufus' unhappy face and sighed. "However," he said. "you may meet her at the ball tonight. If she is happy with you, you can court her for the two years and then marry her. If not, then I am afraid I cannot allow it."

"That is all I need Sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilfana ran down the stairs as soon as she heard the news from her husband.

"Aerith!" She called. She heard a door close and a small girl with short black hair appeared. "Yuffie!" Ilfana shouted. The girl jumped but then ran over to her.

"Yep." She said casually.

"Where is Aerith?"

"How should I know?" Yuffie rolled her eyes. Ilfana looked at her.

"Because you are in charge of her maybe!" She cried. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"I am! Whoops." She took off up the stairs shouting for Aerith.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sighed as she lay on her bed. The door burst open and she sat bolt upright. Yuffie ran over and hugged her. "oh Aerith you're ok!" She squealed.

"Not anymore." Aerith choked trying to push her nurse off her. Ilfana walked in and sat down next to Aerith. She unfolded the piece of paper in her hands to reveal a poster of Rufus Shinra. Aerith raised an eyebrow and her mother smiled.

"The noble Rufus Shinra seeks you as his bride." Aerith's eyes widened and Yuffie gasped.

"No way!" Yuffie cried in ecstasy. "That's totallyawesome." Ilfana raised an eyebrow at the word but said nothing.

"So what do you say Aerith?" She asked her daughter. Aerith bit her lip and brushed her chestnut hair out of her emerald eyes.

"I will speak to him and see if I like him but I cannot guarantee anything." Ilfana sighed and looked disappointed

"It would be a shame if you said no Aerith." With that,she left the room. Aerith bowed her head, wondering if she had done the right thing.

"Follow your heart Aerith, not your duty." Yuffie whispered before leaving the room. Aerith smiled to herself as she moved to the bathroom to get ready for the ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember how Cid had talked him into going to the party. Actually, he did. Tifa was going to be there. Cloud sighed and stared at the empty bottle of beer in his hand. He chucked it away and leaned against the wall. Cid jumped over to him.

"Here's Zack!" He said. Cloud's eyes snapped to the left when a thundering noise was heard. A second later a large red motorbike went flying over the wall and landed on the other side. It swerved and the rider halted it with his foot. He took of his dark shades and looked at Cloud.

"What's up man?" He asked throwing his keys over to the awaiting boy to take it into the car shelters. "Hey, if you scratch my precious baby." He pointed at the boy, who gulped and carefully led the bike away. Cloud felt a small smile on his lips but nobody noticed it. Zack turned back to Cloud. "Aw man you're not still hung up on that Tifa babe are ya? You don't even love her!" he moaned as he took the cigarette offered by Cid. Cloud glared but Zack shrugged. "You don't." He said simply.

"How would you know?" Cloud said.

"Because when you are in love you don't say it. You prove it. If you really loved Tifa you would storm the church and run away with her."

"I'd be killed."

"Proof that you don't love her." Zack argued. "If you loved her none of that would matter. You'll meet a girl someday Cloud, that will make you want to die before losing her." Zack said and Cloud sighed.

"Probably be at this party." Cid added jerking his thumb to the Cetra house. Zack nodded.

"Well, let's put our masks on. Or rather your masks cause they don't hate me." Cid and Cloud pushed the visors down over their eyes and put caps on to cover their hair. Cid and Zack took off straight away for the party. Cloud walked slowly behind them. He had a feeling that this would lead to something. But what, he couldn't tell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: squeals they meet next chapter! Yay! It's kinda going to be like in the film how they meet, (the new film with all the cars and guns and everything) so stay tuned to "Jenova and the Cetra".


	4. Enemy Attraction

Well, this is it. The infamous chapter where the "star-crossed lovers" meet. I have had loads of people asking about this and I hope I have not disappointed anyone. If I have, tell me what I can do to improve but no flames. Ok I have replied by email to everybody who reviewed so you should have gotten a reply. Thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing. And on a different topic: Advent Children ROCKS! Ahem…Without further ado, I present:

Jenova and the Cetra

By Beeria

Disclaimer: See first chapter but I own zilch

Soundtrack: "Kissing You"(Romeo and Juliet track 5) when Cloud first appears

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sighed as she finished tying the pink ribbon in her hair. Despite her mother's wishes, she did not put make up on. She had tied her hair into a tight ponytail and was currently smoothing out her pink gown dress. She looked up as there was a knock at the door. Yuffie entered dressed in a fancy green tank top and matching skirt. She smiled and walked over to Aerith.

"You look beautiful." She commented as she took Aerith's hair and began to put it into a thick braid. "Rufus will fall even more." Aerith blushed. Yuffie gave a sympathetic look as she tied the end of the braid with a tight pink hair band

"Even though I said that I will see what he is like, I feel as if I will end up marrying him either way." Yuffie placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"We'll worry about that if, and when, the time comes." She replied as she took Aerith's hand and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. Ilfana looked up and ran over to them, roughly pushing Yuffie out of the way and pushing Aerith into Rufus' awaiting arms. Aerith looked up timidly.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, his voice smooth.

"I…I can…Can I go to the bathroom?" She stammered to Ilfana. Ilfana glared.

"Did you not go before you came down?" She hissed. Aerith shook her head and bolted for the toilet. She ran past the corridor with the men's toilets and into the one with the girl's toilets. However, she ran past the door and leaned against the wall. A fish tank stretched across the corridor, allowing you to see the people in the corridor on the other side. She shielded her face as she tried to think things out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sighed. He knew coming to the party was a bad idea. Zack was right, he didn't love Tifa. He headed for the men's toilets but turned down the corridor and walked to the fountain. He pushed his head in, coming up after a couple of minutes. 'Nothing is worth this.' He thought as he looked up into the mirror. His eyes widened as an image of a girl in pink reflected on the glass. He spun around to see that it wasn't an illusion. A brunette girl dressed in pink was leaning on the wall in the corridor behind the fish tank, her face shielded by her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling as though she was being watched, Aerith looked up. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen were staring right back at her. Slowly she removed her hand, leaving it by her side. The man's eyebrows shot up as he took in her beautiful facial features. She smiled slightly and looked down shyly, feeling a blush paint her cheeks. Curious of the man, she looked up again to see him walking down the corridor, eyes never leaving her. Slowly, she began to follow him, knowing that the two corridors met at either end. Suddenly Yuffie appeared and ran down the corridor, grabbing Aerith's hand to pull her away.

"Your mother wants you." She said as she pulled her away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had long lost his visor. He watched as the brunette was dragged away by a smaller woman with short black hair. He turned around to see them running past the end of the corridor. Without a second thought he ran after them, wanting to know who the girl was. Zack appeared and he tried to see around either side of him. Zack laughed, obviously drunk.

"Having hic fun Spike?" He said with a grin. Cloud glared and pushed his friend out of the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith kept looking behind her to see the blond-haired man following her. She was shocked when she felt a hand around her waist. Looking up she saw cold blue eyes, so unlike the deep ocean blue of the man she had seen.

"Will you now deny to dance?" Rufus asked smugly. Aerith didn't say anything. She looked at her mother and then at Yuffie, both seemed to be encouraging her so she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. She looked up as they began to dance, eyes searching for any glimpse of spiky blond hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud skidded to a halt as he saw the brunette dancing with a man. Just then she looked up, eyes meeting his. She rolled her eyes slightly to show she wasn't happy with her situation causing Cloud to smile. Even as she showed attention to the man sometimes her eyes always ended up drifting in his direction. Cloud, however, didn't realise that identical emerald eyes were also staring at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth had almost crushed the glass in his hand when he had recognised Cloud. "How dare he?" He shouted. "I'll kill him I swear!" He took off to fetch his sword but ran into his uncle on the way.

"Is there a problem Sephiroth?" Gast asked as he took note of his nephew's angry eyes.

"Look, there's Cloud, the son of Jenova." Sephiroth replied coldly. Gast looked in the direction he pointed.

"Cloud is it?" he mused taking in the blond's appearance. "Leave him alone." He warned. Sephiroth's jaw dropped.

"But Uncle I…"

"Will you make a mutiny among my guests?" Gast replied raising his voice. Sephiroth looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it. He turned and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the music ended, Aerith sprung away from Rufus. She walked away slowly, rubbing her forehead as her eyes searched. She gasped as she felt someone grab her hand. Thinking it was Rufus, she turned to give an excuse to leave. However, she found a very different set of blue eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a blush paint her cheeks.

"Looking for me?" He asked with a smile. Aerith opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Hey!" Aerith turned to see Yuffie racing towards her. She quickly released her hand from the man's and smiled at her Nurse. "You're mum isn't finished with you yet." Aerith felt as though it was the thousandth time her hand had been grabbed that evening but let herself be taken to her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud cursed. He wasn't going to loose her, not when he was so close to finding out her name. He raced after them but when Ilfana Cetra stood in front of the brunette and started talking to her he felt his world crash.

"Is she a Cetra?" He asked to himself. His eyes widening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith turned and smiled at the man as she was led up the stairs. She frowned slightly at the look of horror on his face. Yuffie leaned over and whispered to her."His name is Cloud. And he is from the House of Jenova. The only son of your great enemy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Yeah I know in the play they kiss and all that but I want them to at least know each others names first lol. Read and review remember people. Laters.


	5. Kidnapped

Hello people it's time for an update on this story. Yay. If you're reading "As you Wish" then it might take a while cause I've got writer's block at the moment. I really want to build something up next chapter before the war etc. so you're gonna have to wait on that one, however, everything else is updating as normal. Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's really helpful and thoughtful of you guys to put your thoughts down. And by the way I totally made something up in this chapter

Jenova and the Cetra

Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sat down on her bed, hands holding her flushed cheeks. "Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" She screamed. She had flirted with someone from the house of Jenova! The enemy of her family! Yuffie barged through the door, her eyes sparkling from over-indulgence of alcohol.

"Hey, are you coming back down? The party has hardly began yet!" Before Aerith could answer, Yuffie had pulled her off the bed and shoved her out of the door. Aerith looked around cautiously. 'He was cute though.' Her mind commented suddenly. She mentally slapped herself but she knew she was blushing. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Cloud. It sounded so dreamy. 'Argh! Stop it! Stop it!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud leaned against the wall, eyebrows furrowed. "She was a Cetra. I can't believe this." He muttered. "Did my heart love before now? For I swear I never saw true beauty till this night." He could not get her off his mind. 'Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. Her skin was glowing in the dim candlelights. No! You've got to stop thinking about her!' He leaned back closing his eyes. Why did he have to be of Jenova, and sheof Cetra?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sighed as she sat at a table. Yuffie danced past her. "THIS IS A GREAT PARTY!" She yelled. Aerith nodded, knowing that just nodding or shaking your head would get a drunk Yuffie off your case even if it wasn't even answering the question. Yuffie grinned and disappeared into the crowd. Aerith brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. 'I need some fresh air.' She got up and headed for the back door. She looked back; making sure no one was watching her. She wanted to be alone. She opened the door quietly and slipped out, closing it soundlessly behind her. The air was chilly but Aerith didn't care. She walked along the side of the pool, the clicking of her heels on the cement the only sounds in the garden. She looked up at the moon as she leaned against an old oak tree. She frowned and turned around, sure she had heard something rustling in the bushes. She stared for a moment but shrugged it off. The next moment she felt a hand around her waist and another over her mouth before she could scream. Aerith's eyes went wide with fear as she began to struggle. A rough voice whispered menacingly in her ear. "Now be a good girl and co-operate and nobody will get hurt." Aerith whimpered but nodded, unsure of anything else to do. "Good." He dragged her towards the gates, opened it and threw her into the back of the truck. She screamed as soon as his hand left her mouth but the slamming of the door drowned it out. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. In the back of her mind she begged someone to help her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's eyes snapped open when he heard a scream. Looking to the left, he could see a man slam down the door of his trunk. But not before, he saw a flash of a woman in there. His eyes went wide. The Cetra girl. "Aerith!" He called, remembering that his father had once said that that was her name. But it was too late. The truck had begun to drive away. Cloud raced into the streets but knew he could not catch up with it. He cursed and looked around. Zack's motorbike! He ran to the counter and asked for the keys.

"Name?" The boy asked.

"Zack Morgan" the boy looked through the sets of keys and stopped at Zack's name.

"Here you are sir." He handed Cloud the keys and Cloud was gone before the man could even say 'bye' He jumped onto the motorbike, turning the keys in the ignition and getting it up to full speed. He mentally thanked Zack for giving him some lessons before. He sped along the road, swerving around corners dangerously. The hillside flashed past him in a blink of an eye. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, searching for any sign of the truck. Then he saw it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack and Cid stumbled out of the party. They had both had a lot to drink but had seemed to recover to an almost sober state.

"Hey I'm going to ask them to keep my bike here." Zack said. "Had a bit too much." Cid nodded and walked over with him. Zack leaned on the counter.

"I want to keep my bike here is that all right?" Zack asked.

"Name?"

"Zack Morgan." Silence. Zack frowned looking at Cid who shrugged at the shock on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry sir but that cant be right." The boy said. Zack looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Mr Morgan has already taken his bike. He speed along that road." The boy pointed to the left road.

"All right tell me what this fucking punk looks like or else I'll spear you're fucking guts out." Cid warned. The boy gulped and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what the person looked like?"

"Well, he was smaller than you." He said referring to Zack. "And had blue eyes and the same spiky hair as you except it was blond."

"Cloud!" Zack and Cid exclaimed.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Cid cursed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The driver had obviously noticed Cloud's presence because he accelerated to top speed. Cloud smirked. Zack's motorbike could go faster than that beat up thing. He moved in to overtake and swerve in front of it. However, as he pulled towards the window he was shot at before he could even get a glimpse of the kidnapper. Cloud cursed swerving the bike out of the way. He tried to hit the brakes but it was too late. The bike collided with a tree causing Cloud to go rolling off of it. He landed at the bottom of the hill, the right hand side of his body in the cold stream. His eyes closed with unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sobbed as the door flung open. She tried to back into the cornor but her captor grabbed her and dragged her roughly out. "Oh no you don't my Lady." He sneered as Aerith struggled in his grip. "You are very valuable to me"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I wanted some action in there because come on Romeo and Juliet is boring as in they meet, they kiss, they marry and they die. Within what…three days? Without bonding? I don't think so, so I threw in this little number. So who kidnapped Aeris? Here's a clue: It might not be that obvious i.e: not from the Jenova family(why would they shoot Cloud?) anyways yeah so if you've been paying attention you'll know who was in that family.

If one person can guess correctly then I will update all my stories by Sunday(except "As You Wish" because still lacking ideas on that one.) If you guess wrong then you will have to wait till I decide when I want to update lol. And the winner can suggest something for my "As You Wish" story too. Beeria over and out


	6. To The Rescue

Well people you have Ghost-in-the-mirror to thank for the next batch of updates that will take place before Sunday. Yes, amongst her huge list of possibilities she got the correct answer…how did she guess? Lol. This was written like a week ago lol but because of exams I tried to write the chapters in advance.

And the last chapter was Chapter 4 by the way I typed five by accident! This is chapter 5

Ok without further ado:

"Jenova and the Cetra"

By Beeria

Chapter 5: To The Rescue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, what do you want with me?" Aerith sobbed as her captor threw her against a wooden pillar and proceeded to bind her with thick rope. Aerith tried to ignore the pain in her back from the force of the throw and the ropes digging into her skin.

"Don't worry Cetra, I won't harm ya. I just wanna make sure that Shin-ra quit messin' with us."

"Shin-ra?" Aerith questioned before a cloth was placed around her mouth. She still could not see his face because he was still cloaked.

"Yeah, you're marryin' Rufus Shinra aren't ya?" he turned to her but she couldn't say anything. She frowned and shook her head. It wasn't totally a lie, she had only agreed to look at him. The man grunted. "Liar." He stated. Aerith's eyes went wide and she shook her head harder. Suddenly a short, fat man barged through the door.

"Rufus has received the message Barret." He saluted. Aerith's kidnapper threw off his cloak to reveal a muscular black man.

"Good Wedge, you may go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud groaned. His body felt like it had been rolled down a rocky hill. He opened his eyes. 'Oh it did.' He noted as he saw the motorbike beside him and the rocky hill stretching to the road. He closed his eyes again only for them to shoot open within a second.

"Aerith!" He called as he sat bolt upright. He hissed at the sharp pain within his whole body and dragged himself to his feet. He ran to the motorbike. It was definitely beyond repair. "Zack is going to kill me." He moaned. He decided to leave it there, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had. He ran up the hill, grabbing some of the rocks as the mud was starting to make him slip. He reached the top and looked both left and right. He ran onto the road careful to keep to the side in case any vehicles came his way. He continued to run along the bank of the road hoping that Aerith was all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus slammed his hand on the desk. "I want her found and if she is harmed in any way I will hold you all personally responsible!" he yelled at the four people standing in front of him. The red head seemed unconcerned by his yells, as he just leaned casually against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"Reno I mean it." Rufus cried causing the red head to frown.

"I know you do. Me and Rude will find her won't we pal." He slapped the bald man beside him on the shoulder and grinned.

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes." Reno replied.

"Reno this isn't just a two man operation. I want all you Turks involved." Rufus explained. The blonde woman and the black-haired man stepped forward.

"Elena, Tseng make sure they stay out of the pubs." They saluted and Reno made a face while sloppily raising his hand to his forehead. He touched the side of his forehead with the side of his hand and brought the hand forward through the air(A.N: in-joke explain at the end) Elena glared but Tseng ignored it.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" He cried. Reno bolted for the door realising that Rufus was on the verge of calling his pet dog that cast thunderbolts. He hated that dog. He was still sore thanks to where it had bitten him. He shuddered as he thought about it as the Turks wandered into the hall.

"All right." Tseng ordered. "Let's get Aerith."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud shivered. It was freezing. He hoped that the kidnapper did not have Aerith out in this. He growled at the thought of anyone abusing her. She was too perfect for this world like a heavenly angel. He stopped as his eyes caught a white number plate. He looked up and smirked.

"Gotcha." He whispered as he approached the door. He used the jeep to hide below but made sure he could see through the window. He could see her, tied and gagged to a wooden pillar. He felt the anger boil inside him at her treatment. He leaned hard against the jeep as he heard a voice. A large fat man with a red cap walked through the door.

"Barret, Rufus has sent the Turks to get the girl." Cloud could hear the person called Barret growl.

"So he won't face me alone. Wedge, tell him that if he doesn't face me alone then his precious Aerith will be sent to him piece by fuckin piece!" Cloud cursed Barret under his breath but knew he couldn't storm in there. He had no weapon. He looked around and mentally thanked the heavens. He picked up a jagged stone and clasped it in his grasp. He waited for the Wedge person to close the door before he threw the rock hitting him square in the forehead. He landed with a thump and Cloud ran over.

"Wedge, what the hell are ya doin'?" Barret's voice boomed. Cloud dragged the unconscious Wedge around the side of the house and crouched in the bushes just as the door creaked open. Barret looked around him, the moonlight giving his gun arm a sinister glint. He frowned as he picked up a jagged rock. He looked around once more before stepping further out. Cloud kept still and silent, watching his prey. He picked up two more jagged rocks and gripped them tightly. Barret turned towards the bushes in which Cloud hid. Cloud just managed to dodge the bullets that Barret shot. He rolled out of the bushes, throwing a rock at the man before he could do another round. Barret cursed and took aim again but Cloud circled around him and threw the other rock. It hit Barret on the nose causing him to cry out in pain. Cloud ran up to him and kneed him in the crotch and threw a few punches in his face.

"You better not have harmed her!" He warned as he kneed him again. Barret winced but he brought his gun arm up hitting Cloud in the temple. The blonde staggered for a moment stunned. Barret was still kneeling unable to get up but he took aim. Cloud only just missed it. As he dodged he caught Aerith's form in the room. She was staring at the door but couldn't see him or Barret. Cloud ran for the metal bin in front of him and lifted the lid using that to deflect Barret's new fire. When Barret was finished the blonde threw the lid at the gunner with all his strength. The force of it hitting the man in the forehead caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Cloud's breathing was heavy as he ran over. He kneeled down, making sure he was alive. He got up again once he was satisfied that Barret was alive and entered the house. Aerith's eyes were filled with surprise when she saw him. She was expecting Rufus to be honest. He looked around Barret's desk and gave a little cry of victory as he grabbed a penknife. He went over to Aerith and took off her gag.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he started cutting her ropes. Aerith didn't say anything. She just bowed her head and looked away. "Well that's thanks for you isn't it." Cloud stated. Aerith looked up to find he was standing in front of her. She looked down. She hadn't noticed that he had completely freed her from her binds. She smiled at him but immediately stopped it and stormed out of the room. Cloud frowned.

"What is your problem?" He cried. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me but have you forgotten who I am?" She replied coldly.

"You are Aerith Cetra big deal."

"It is a big deal when I am in the company with someone from Jenova!"

"Well sorry that my mother gave birth to me! I'll remember to sue the Planet for making me her son."

"That's right typical Jenova always taking things out on the Planet!"

"Oh just go and pray or something will you? I didn't have to chase after you and help you but I did so why don't you show some gratitude!" Aerith's eyes were flashing with anger but she took a deep breath and folded her arms looking away from him.

"I just want to go home." She muttered. Cloud sighed as he walked out of the house to her side.

"All right," he said. Aerith looked at him from the corner of her eye but turned her gaze away as he turned to her. "Be careful, there are many themes out here." Aerith nodded and started to walk beside him. They walked along the road in silence for a few moments. Cloud was looking at the ground, kicking the dirt and Aerith was just looking at anything but Cloud. She was beginning to get annoyed with the silence.

"How long will it take to get home?" She asked as she saw the full moon above the trees.

"Well, if we don't rest I'd say early morning. If we do rest then late afternoon." He replied as he stopped and looked at her. "Want to rest?" Aerith stopped and thought for a moment.

"It would be nice after everything." She began. "If you don't mind that is." She added. Cloud laughed.

"Sorry," He apologised after seeing her look of confusion. "But one minute you're biting my head off and the next you are being all sweet and nice." Aerith smiled a little.

"I know, I didn't mean too I just…" She trailed off with a sigh. Cloud walked up to her.

"Just what?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Cloud, I can tell you are a nice person and maybe if you weren't from the Jenova family then we could maybe…" She blushed as she trailed off but she soon shook herself into a proper state of mind and continued. "But I am a Cetra and you are a Jenova. I'm sorry." She said as she pushed away from him and continued walking along the road. Cloud stood for a moment but then chased after her.

"The battle is between our parents not us."

"And as their children we should be loyal to them." She argued. "Cloud, I am grateful for you rescuing me but I think it would be best just to forget that we ever met." She turned to walk away again but Cloud grabbed her hand.

"I can't do that." He said honestly. Aerith looked down.

"Infatuation isn't good for anyone Cloud."

"Who said that this was infatuation!" He cried. Aerith flinched but sighed and shook her head.

"Please Cloud, just forget about the party. About me."

"So you're just going to sell yourself to someone who couldn't even come down here and rescue you himself? He had to get his little kidnapping gang to do it for him. Ironic don't you think?" He sneered. Aerith bit her lip and turned her head away.

"He loves me." She stated. Cloud looked away. "He loves me and I know that I can make him happy."

"And what about you? Doesn't your happiness count?"

"A Cetra never thinks of themselves before others." She replied.

"Oh stuff the family! What does it matter?"

"How can you say that? Have respect for your family!" She chided.

"Like you have respect for my family?" He threw back at her. Aerith looked away throwing her hands into the air in surrender. She walked away. Cloud ran after her.

"Aerith, all I am saying is that you shouldn't always think of others. It's impossible to do that, humans are selfish it's the way that it is." Aerith didn't say anything she just kept her gaze focussed on the road ahead of her. Cloud sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Well folks there you have it. Well done Ghost-in-the-Mirror for having the correct answer amongst that list lol and I will update all my fics as promised. And that hand thing Reno did, that's what me and my friend Emma do when someone's being stupid or we want to annoy someone we do that as we say "Twat!" Just one of many hand signs that annoy people aka stuck up…twats.


	7. Seeing the Real You

Right my exams are on Friday and they last for about three weeks so no updates are guaranteed because I really have to work for these. However, as soon as my last exam is over I will be on this computer typing like mad and I aim to have all my fics updated by at least 2 to 3 chapters. If I have time in between I will do a bit here and there but as I said, no promises.

Jenova and the Cetra

Chapter 6: Seeing the Real You

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith stopped as she saw Cloud take a left. She looked at him and then ahead and then back.

"It's this way." She stated, pointing ahead of her. Cloud turned and nodded.

"That way is faster yes." Aerith let out a frustrated sigh and ran after him.

"Then why are we going this way?" She asked, falling into step with him. Cloud laughed and Aerith frowned. She had said nothing funny.

"If your parents saw you alone with me they would assume one thing and I would be dead before I could open my mouth to protest." Cloud explained. Aerith smiled and shook her head.

"You know nothing of the Cetra." Cloud looked at her. The words should have been spoken with hate and anger but she had said them with calmness.

"I know about you." He replied causing her emerald eyes to meet his sapphire ones. Her smile became playful as she coked her head to the side.

"Really? Well, what's my favourite food then?" She asked as her eyes caught a patch of lilies under an oak tree. Lilies were her favourite flower. Her attention snapped back to Cloud when she heard him reply.

"Strawberries." He said. Aerith stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He winked cheekily back before looking ahead again.

"How…how did you…?"

"I saw you eating loads at the party before I went outside."

"All right what's my favourite flower?"

"The amount of time you spent looking at those lilies, I'd have to say them." He replied.

"Well my favourite colour then!" She answered with a smirk. No one had ever gotten this right before. Cloud stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"Yellow." Aerith's jaw dropped as she stared at him wide-eyed. Cloud smiled.

"It's mine too." He admitted.

"But how did you know it was mine?"

"I can tell you like bright things from your personality, I see you." Aerith looked at him with interest. No one, not even her own parents, had ever noticed her favourite things.

"I see you Aerith." Cloud said. "Question is, does he?" Aerith met his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"He loves me." She said firmly. "Of course he knows me."

"Sounds like you are convincing yourself more than me." Cloud answered with a shrug. Aerith was about to reply when thunder roared ahead. She screamed and grabbed hold of Cloud.

"I hate thunder." She whispered fearfully. The rain suddenly came belting down. Aerith began to shiver against him so Cloud pulled her closer as he searched the area. There was aflash of lightning and Aerith screamed again, holding Cloud tighter.He blinked the water from his dripping hair out of his eyes and caught sight of a cave and gently shook her shoulder and pointed. She nodded eagerly and they bolted inside. Aerith breathed heavily as she stared out. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. Cloud smiled.

"It'll be ok." He reassured her. Aerith smiled.

"You should be my bodyguard." She joked as they lay down on the floor to try and attempt some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun stung her closed eyes. With a groan, she slowly opened them. She took a moment to register where she was and when she did she blushed madly. Cloud's strong arms were wrapped around her waist and one of her legs was over his. She slowly unwrapped herself from his grip and dusted her dress before sitting by the opening and admiring nature. She watched the outside world for nearly ten minutes. She suddenly looked back when she heard Cloud stir. She smiled as he looked at him.

"Ah Sleeping Beauty awakens." She teased. Cloud grinned.

"I never thought you to be the arrogant type." He replied. Aerith smiled slightly. Cloud got up and stretched. He looked outside and sighed as he saw the sun was already quite high.

"Come on." He said to Aerith. She nodded and followed him towards her home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith squealed as she saw her bedroom windows. She bolted for the gate as Cloud walked behind slowly and cautiously, throwing nervous glances up at the windows. Aerith reached the gate and opened it but when she turned to close it she caught Cloud's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Well it was nice meeting you Aerith." He said but then laughed nervously. "Right I'm supposed to forget that." Aerith bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. She looked up to see Cloud wave her apology off with a wave of his hand. He turned and started walking away. Aerith looked up at her window and back at Cloud. She crept out of the gate and ran after him, grabbing his hand. He turned to her with a puzzled expression. She was blushing slightly but she stepped onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for rescuing me Cloud." She whispered. Cloud watched her in stunned silence. She turned and walked away. She started closing the gate. "I won't forget you." She added before the gate was shut and locked. Cloud continued to stare before he let out a sigh.

"And I won't forget you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Yeah I know it's short but in my defence this wasn't really planned and this is really just a linking chapter so it doesn't need lots in it. Remember to review, I'll try to reply to them asap.


	8. Kissing You

Yay it's the balcony scene! And their first kiss! I love loads of smut lol. Well I've learned half of my essays which means I can probably update after all! Not as often as I normally do but updates all the same. Anyways enjoy:

Chapter 7:Kissing You

* * *

Aerith walked slowly down the path, the sound of her heals echoing around her. She looked back a couple of times with wide eyes. Every sound made her stop and filled her with fear. And now Cloud was not here to protect her.

"Aerith?" Aerith looked up when she recognised Yuffie's voice. The dark haired woman gave a squeal of delight before shutting the windows. Aerith walked to the door just as her mother opened it.

"Oh thank goodness you are all right." She cried throwing her arms around her daughter. Aerith smiled slightly and returned the hug.

"Who did this to you?" Gast asked.

"It doesn't matter. They have been dealt with." Aerith replied, wanting to get off the subject. However, Yuffie brought it back up again.

"But how did you escape? Who rescued you?" She asked suspiciously. Aerith bit her lip. She could not admit to them that Cloud had rescued her. They would run after him as soon as his name tumbled from her lips without waiting for an explanation.

"Lady Cetra I …" Rufus' voice trailed off as he saw Aerith standing there.

"Did you rescue Aerith?" Yuffie asked. Ilfana looked at him with pride. Aerith's eyes met his and she gave a slight nod, indicating to him to take the credit.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Well the Turks found her but I rescued her. I just had to take them back before I got here."

"Oh Aerith! Now how can you deny marriage? He went all that way to rescue you!" Ilfana squealed with delight. Aerith managed a small smile but she looked away.

"I am tired. I think I will go to my room." She spoke. Yuffie watched her in suspicion as she walked away. Rufus smiled.

"I was hoping that I could give a few things to Aerith before I leave."

"Oh of course!" Ilfana said.

"Her room is up the stairs and on the far right. That one." Gast added pointing to a balcony, which was connected to the building by a white door.

"Yes I have seen her on that balcony a few times when we have walked in the gardens Gast." He went to his truck and brought out a package before heading into the house.

* * *

Aerith turned sharply as she heard the door slam. Yuffie had a slight smirk.

"My my." She teased, shaking her head. "I never had you down for the lying type." Aerith blushed slightly and looked away.

"Who said I was lying."

"Come on Aerith. I know you are lying. Who really rescued you?" Aerith gave a sigh but when she turned around Yuffie saw a faint smile on her lips.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." She begged. Yuffie nodded so Aerith continued.

"Now don't go mental here but…Cloud." Yuffie frowned a little trying to remember a Cloud. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. For a moment she stared at Aerith in disbelief.

"You mean…Cloud Jenova?" She squeaked. Aerith nodded. Yuffie watched her, her stormy eyes widening further. "Oh my God! Aerith!" She scolded. Aerith looked up in confusion.

"You have feelings for Cloud!" Yuffie accused, pointing her finger at Aerith. Aerith used her hand to push the finger out of her face and laughed.

"No I don't." She replied coolly. She cursed as she felt her cheeks heat. Yuffie continued her rant.

"Yes you do! When you mentioned his name your eyes went all big and shiny and you have this goofy smile on your face!"

"I do not!"

"Ok you don't now but you did!" Yuffie cried. "Aerith what's the matter with you?" Aerith was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Yuffie gave a sigh and threw the door open. Rufus was standing there holding a package. Yuffie stared at him coldly.

"Yes?" She asked in an irritated tone. Rufus just ignored it and looked past the small girl to lay eyes on Aerith who was standing by the door to the balcony.

"I wish to see Aerith."

"Well you've seen her so goodnight." She attempted to shut the door when Rufus stopped it with his foot.

"Please. It won't take long."

"Yuffie let him in." Aerith said with a sigh. Yuffie glared at him but moved aside anyway. Rufus looked around and his gaze fell on Yuffie.

"Can we have some time alone?"

"No." Yuffie replied, folding her arms over her chest and standing in a stubborn position. Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Yuffie just go. I'll be fine and I want to sleep after this." She explained. Yuffie stared at her in disbelief but agreed to leave. She glared at Rufus a final time and slammed the door shut. Aerith backed into the wall slightly through instinct as Rufus smiled at her. She twirled her hands together but kept her eyes focussed on him. He cleared his throat.

"I brought you some gifts." He explained holding out the package. Aerith smiled and took it. She laid it on the bed and began untying the pink ribbon that bound the white paper. As soon as that was off, she carefully peeled the white paper away. The gift was a long pink skirt and matching blouse.

"Pink is your favourite colour right? Well obviously because you are always wearing it." Aerith forced a smile. The clothes were lovely but people only got them because they assumed that was her favourite colour. 'They never ask me though.' She complained in her mind as she lifted the lid of the box that he had given her. She pulled out the roses and stared at them in her hand for a while.

"Your window is covered with roses so it's obviously your favourite flower." He explained. Aerith looked at her window and sighed.

"Obviously." She replied. Rufus smiled, not picking up the sarcasm in her reply. He bowed and made to leave.

"Goodnight Aerith." He said smugly. "And keep this kiss." He placed a kiss on her cheek. Aerith forced herself not to slap him as he pulled back and made for the door. She watched him close the door and broke down in tears. All she could think of through the whole time Rufus was there was Cloud. She thought of how he would have given her lilies instead of roses. How he would have given her something yellow. How she wished he were the one who had kissed her. She roughly wiped her cheek, trying to rid herself of the memories as well. She turned and walked onto the balcony, all feelings of tiredness suddenly leaving her body.

* * *

"Where the hell is my bike Cloud?" Zack yelled. Cid and Zack had found Cloud wandering down the road from the Cetra mansion. They had grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"It was an accident. The man was mad!"

"What man?"

"You fucking idiot going off on your own like that!" Cid yelled. Cloud rolled his eyes. As he did so, he caught Rufus Shinra stepping out of his truck. He tried to struggle out of their grip but they just held him tighter.

"What the hell is going on Cloud?" Cid cried. Cloud attempted to struggle again causing Zack to look in the direction of Rufus. Except Rufus had gone and now the only person on the road was a busty brunette. She smiled as she saw them. Zack nudged Cid causing him to look back.

"Ah." Cid said glancing at Cloud.

"Hey Tifa." Zack greeted, loosening his grip on Cloud a little. Tifa tilted her head to the side as she saw the scene.

"Hello Zack, Cid, Cloud. What are you doing?" She asked. Cloud struggled harder using this as a distraction. Cid and Zack thought it was because he wanted to get to Tifa and so held him tighter.

"Nothing." Zack grinned, shoving Cloud roughly against the wall. The blond gave a grunt of pain.

"Just trying to get the little fucker to say where the hell he has been." Cid explained. Tifa bit her lip.

"Language Cid." She scolded gently. Cid smiled slightly in apology before Tifa continued. "Did you ever think he might admit it on his own?"

"He destroyed my bike!" Tifa stepped up to Cloud.

"You will be forgiven if you confess your sins." She explained with a smile. Cloud shook his head.

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She urged. Cloud shook his head again. Zack and Cid grew irritated and let go of him.

"I expect an explanation tomorrow Cloud." Zack called as he walked away. Cloud glared after them. Tifa smiled slightly placing both hands together and keeping them in front of her. Cloud looked at her.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Tifa smiled wider.

"No problem. So, will you tell me where you were? I was…" She paused for a second. "I was hoping I would see you at the party." She admitted shyly. Cloud scratched his head.

"Yeah me too, at first."

"At first?" Tifa asked confused. Cloud almost slapped himself.

"Look Tifa I really have to go. I'm sorry." He bolted for the Cetra mansion. Tifa watched him in confusion. 'Why would he go to the Cetras?'

* * *

He quietly opened the fence and stepped into the shadows. He looked around with a smile. "Their daughter gets kidnapped and they still don't have security here." He looked up to the balcony and felt his jaw drop. Rufus was kissing Aerith on the cheek. He watched as she remained still throughout the kiss and after and Rufus walked away. Cloud had never felt so much jealousy in him at once. He watched her fall to her knees and wipe her cheek before walking out into the balcony. He stayed where he was, watching her and listening to her sobs fill the air. She leaned on the balcony and stared at the sky. Cloud was about to take a step when she started to speak.

"Why Cloud?" She askedquietly. "Why must you be of Jenova?" She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "It's only our names that are our enemy. If you had any other last name then it could be so simple." Cloud continued to watch her. "Cloud, throw away your name and I will no longer be a Cetra if it would stop me thinking of you."

"You better mean that," Cloud commented before he could stop himself. Aerith's head snapped up and her eyes widened as Cloud emerged from the shadows.

"Cl…Cloud?" She stared at him in disbelief as he made his way to the balcony. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Cloud shrugged.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He replied honestly.

"But, they'll kill you if they find you here. Especially Sephiroth!" She cried. Cloud shrugged again.

"It doesn't matter. I wanted to see you. Come down here." Aerith looked around her before giving a defeated sigh. She walked into her room and closed the door. Cloud waited for her to appear. She came out of a black door that connected to the balcony. Except this balcony was connected to the steps that led to the garden. Cloud ran to her.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased.

"Cloud, you have to get out of here." She begged. They heard a window creak open. Aerith roughly pushed Cloud into the shadows and turned and smiled at her mother.

"Aerith get in here. I don't want you kidnapped again."

"Yes mother." Aerith replied. She waited until the window closed before she let Cloud step out.

"Go. Now." She whispered harshly. Cloud grabbed her hand.

"Not until I have given you my gift." He replied. Aerith turned to ask him what he meant when he pressed his lips to hers. At first, her eyes widened but as a warm feeling took over her body and he started to deepen the kiss,she felt them close and wrapped her arms around Cloud. For some reason, it felt so right for them to be there. Cloud pulled away andjumpedinto the shadowsjust as the window creaked open again.

"Aerith!" Ilfana shouted. Aerith looked up innocently.

"I'm coming." She replied. Ilfana shook her head and slammed her window shut. Cloud smirked as he pulled Aerith to him.

"Meet me tomorrow at the playground." He whispered in her ear. Aerith shivered slightly as his breath hit her but she nodded. He moved his head away and placed a small peck on her lips.

"I'll see you at nine." He said. Aerith watched him leave, blushing madly but she couldnt help but smile.

"AERITH!" Aerith jumped as her mother screamed at her. Quickly she ran inside the house and to her room. Smiling all the way.

* * *

A.N: Lol Tifa all Holy. Sorry but I find it funny, in fact I find all the characters in FFVII being holy(except Aerith) funny because they just dont seem the type. Anyways remember to review please. 


	9. Secret Meetings and Secret Plans

New Characters:

Red XIII: Priest of the Church(Not Tifa's dad lol! I'd be worried otherwise)

Jenova and the Cetra

Chapter 8: Secret Meetings and Secret Plans

* * *

Cloud walked through the streets of Midgar until he came to the church in Sector five. He slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw the red creature tending to the flowers.

"Good Morning Red." He greeted. The creature looked up, a smile on it's face.

"You're out of bed early today Cloud." He replied looking back at the flowers. Then he frowned and turned back to the youth in front of him. "Or are the rumours true that you didn't see your bed last night?"

"Last is true." Cloud answered with a shrug.

"God pardon sin. Were you with Tifa?" Red growled.

"Tifa? Yeah right! Well, actually, I did run into her but I was not with her last night. I'm not after her anymore."

"Thank goodness that you have realised that."

"Oh don't lecture me about loving Tifa."

"Doting. Not loving." Red replied. Cloud shrugged. "So if not Tifa than who? Did that cousin of yours keep you out last night?" Cloud laughed.

"No, I was at the Cetra mansion at the party. And I want you to know this Red. It was there that I saw the most beautiful creature. Daughter of the Cetra." Red suddenly looked up to see Cloud's eyes gloss over.

"So humans love not with their hearts but with their eyes!" He hissed. "How long until you realise you don't love her? How long until you realise it's just like the whole Tifa problem?"

"It's not like that! I've spent time with Aerith. I rescued her! Red please don't lecture me! I need you on side here. I want to see her again but you know that our families are enemies. I need you to help me." Red watched him carefully.

"It really is different from Tifa isn't it?" He questioned. Cloud nodded eagerly. Red sighed.

"Then I shall help you Cloud. I will not speak a word of your meeting with Aerith." Cloud smiled and scratched Red's ears before running out of the Church to the playground.

* * *

Aerith woke to the sound of Yuffie's singing. The younger female was standing in front of the mirror with her hairbrush belting out a random rock song and swinging her hair about the place. Aerith shook her head at the antics and yawned. It was only when her eyes fell on the clock that read eight thirty that she remembered she was meant to meeting Cloud today. She let out a cry and leapt out of bed. Unfortunately the cry startled Yuffie and she fell backwards into the desk.

"Ow!" She yelled. "Jeez Aerith what the hell's the matter?" She didn't receive a vocal reply, only the bathroom door slamming shut.

Aerith turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, throwing her clothes on. She ran to her desk and began roughly rubbing the towel over her locks. Yuffie gave a sigh and took over while Aerith started applying make up.

"So, who are you trying to impress?" Yuffie said with a grin. Aerith's eyes widened and she looked away. "Aerith?"

"Don't go crazy ok." Aerith said. Yuffie frowned but nodded as she began tying Aerith's thick hair into a braid.

"Cloud."

"WHAT!"

"You said you wouldn't go crazy." Aerith replied.

"That's because I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Shhh. You'll wake up mum and dad."

"Aerith, Cloud is from Jenova! You are a Cetra! You're enemies!"

"Cloud's different." Aerith answered. "He's not what you would expect from the Jenovas. He's so sweet." Yuffie listened and bit her lip.

"I can't believe this Aerith! You're turning your back on your family!" Aerith looked away. She had never really thought of it that way before. She looked back up.

"I'm meeting him whether you like it or not." She got up and left the room. Yuffie pulled on her hair and let out a frustrated cry before she ran after Aerith. Just as they reached the stairs Ilfana appeared. She raised an eyebrow at Aerith's appearance.

"Going to meet someone?" She asked. Yuffie watched as Aerith tensed.

"No we're going shopping." She cut in. Aerith looked at Yuffie but hid her surprise. Ilfana's eyebrow rose further.

"But you look so done up." She replied suspiciously.

"Well, where we are shopping is where Rufus normally goes so I told her to dress up nice to impress him if we walk into him. It's not a planned meeting." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Oh well have fun then." Ilfana waved to them. Yuffie pushed Aerith out of the door.

"Thanks so much Yuffie!" Aerith cried giving her a hug. Yuffie just nodded.

"Yeah whatever I need some grub." She replied walking in the same direction as Aerith towards the play park.

* * *

Cloud paced in front of the slide. Aerith wasn't here yet. He gave a sigh and pushed his hair out of his face. 'What if she didn't want to see him?' He sat down on the slide. Did she think the kiss was a mistake? Cloud groaned as his head filled with doubts.

"Oi!" He looked up to see the young woman who had kept dragging Aerith away at the party. Cloud yelped as she pushed him against the slide.

"If you mess her around or hurt her in anyway you'll have me to answer to alright!" She warned, eyes flashing. Cloud gulped and nodded.

"Yuffie!" Aerith cried out. Yuffie smiled at him.

"Well looks like we're going to get along great." She said to Cloud before walking off to Wall Market.

"Yuffie, I'll meet you later ok!" Aerith yelled to her. Yuffie raised her hand to show she understood. Cloud rubbed his arm. Aerith smiled sympathetically.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"I dunno I didn't really plan anything. I just wanted to see you again." Aerith smiled and kissed him on the cheek before they walked off to find something to do.

* * *

Sephiroth was fuming. How dare Cloud come to the party. He growled as he grabbed the phone. He dialled a number and listened to the ring tone.

"Yes?" Came an irritating voice. Sephiroth smirked.

"I know who has what you want." He replied casually. There was silence on the other side.

"Is that you Sephiroth?" They asked.

"Yes."

"So, who has mother then?"

"A member of the Jenova family."

"Well duh!"

"Kadaj I wasn't finished!" Sephiroth hissed. He heard Kadaj give a grunt before continuing. "The member is Cloud Strife." He explained. "Blue eyes, spiky blond hair. You'll know he's of Jenova."

"You know I hate liars so you better be telling the truth!"

"Of course." Sephiroth replied. "And one more thing Kadaj."

"What?"

"Kill him."

* * *

A.N: Man Seph needs to let things go. No wonder he went mad. I just needed a filler chapter before the fights start again. Well, remember to review please. 


	10. Dancing and Fighting

Sorry guys for the wait but exams are over now so updates will be back to regular nights. YAY. And those of you who like "As You Wish" and "Ninja and the Samurai" then do not fear for they shall be updated by tomorrow. Meanwhile in this story, yes it's short again but Romeo and Juliet doesnt have long scenes anyway! And thanks to all my reviewers! I got straight onto my computer as soon as I finished my last exam for you guys! Thanks again and here is

"Jenova and the Cetra"

Chapter 9

* * *

Cloud's grip on Aerith tightened as they travelled through Wall Market. He didn't like the lustful stares that some of the drunks were aiming at her. It was then that music drifted through the air. Aerith stopped and listened. Suddenly, her emerald eyes were sparkling and she let out a joyful giggle.

"I love this song!" She cried, dragging Cloud towards the centre of the market where couples were dancing. She turned to Cloud, her happiness radiating off her.

"Dance with me." She begged, clinging to his arm harder. Cloud made to protest but as he looked into her saddening orbs he found he couldn't find the words to resist. He hated dancing. He couldn't dance. But he could not hurt her in anyway either. He smiled and took her hand.

_**Never knew **_

_**I could feel like**_

_**Like I've never seen the sky before.**_

****

He kept hold of one of her hands but used the other one to wrap around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. Both shivered as their breaths hit their necks. Cloud nuzzled against the skin gently causing Aerith to let out a contented sigh.

_**Want to vanish,**_

_**Inside your kiss,**_

_**Everyday I love you more and more**_

****

They were completely oblivious to anyone around them, lost to the presence of the other. Cloud lifted his head, allowing Aerith to rest hers on his shoulder as they continued to slow dance. Aerith smiled as she felt Cloud's heart pounding. The beat matched hers perfectly.

_**Listen to my heart,**_

_**Can you hear? It sings.**_

_**Telling me to give you everything.**_

****

Cloud removed his arm from her waist and lifted the other one up, allowing her to twirl. She held his hand the whole way through, her smile lighting up her face as sapphire met emerald.

_**Seasons may change**_

****

He pulled her back in, placing the arm back where it was.

_**Winter to Spring**_

****

"But I love you." He whispered in perfect time with the words of the song in her ear causing her to look up. "Until the end of time."

_**Come What May,**_

_**Come What May,**_

_**I will love you,**_

_**Until my dying day**_

****

Aerith smiled before she leaned up and kissed him, their eyes closing simultaneously.

* * *

Kadaj drove the motorcycle into the playground. His brothers, Yazoo and Loz were with him. They all looked like Sephiroth, same silver hair and cold green eyes.

"Kadaj," Yazoo said. "Where is mother?"

"When we find Cloud, then we will find mother." Kadaj muttered as music filled his ears.

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_**

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_**It all revolves around you.**_

****

"What the hell is that crap?" Kadaj bellowed as he turned the motorbike.

"We will find mother won't we?" Loz, the short-haired one asked. Kadaj turned and glared.

"Don't cry Loz." He warned before he started the bike and headed for the music.

_**

* * *

And there's no mountain too high,**_

_**No river too wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,**_

****

Cloud allowed her to twirl again, neither of them noticing as the silver haired men approached and stared at them.

_**Storm clouds may gather**_

_**And stars may collide,**_

****

He pulled her back to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of them trailed upwards, her fingers playing with the golden locks.

_**But I'll love you**_

****

"I love you." She repeated the words back at him causing him to smile.

_**Until the end of time**_

****

"I love you too." He replied as he let her twirl again before wrapping his arms around her waist and hers returned to his neck.

_**Come What May**_

_**Come What May**_

_**I will love you,**_

_**Until my dying day**_

* * *

Kadaj started to laugh hysterically at the scene. Carefully, he took out his phone and went to picture mode. He held it up, snapping a picture of Cloud with his arms around Aerith and saved it. He went to text messaging and chose the picture as an attachment. He typed in the message and sent it. A cold smirk crossed his lips as he listened to the song's words. "Somehow, I think that can be arranged." He said softly.

* * *

Sephiroth growled as he heard his phone buzzing with a text message. Kadaj couldn't have been that quick could he? He reached his phone and flipped it open, all without moving the least distance possible. He entered the text message and immediately sat bolt upright with anger and disgust on his face. He slammed the phone down as he went to get clothes on. The screen still displaying the picture of Cloud and Aerith together with their arms around each other, and the message below:

Sure that **you** don't want to kill him yourself?

* * *


	11. Death on a Summer's Day

Chapter 10

* * *

Aerith's eyes fluttered open as she pulled back from the kiss and the music ended. Cloud continued to hold her, smiling gently. His eyes glanced to the end of the street and he stopped, eyes going wide. Aerith frowned at his behaviour and turned around, only to see Sephiroth and his three friends, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, with their weapons ready to attack. Thinking quickly, she pushed Cloud away.

"Run, get out of here!" She cried. Cloud seemed a bit stunned to begin with but he roughly shook his head.

"No, what about you?" he replied, trying to pull her towards him but she dodged his grip.

"I'll be fine. Please go!" She begged as she saw Sephiroth and the gang running towards them. Cloud nodded before he took off, knowing that she was right. Aerith watched him and then turned around. Sephiroth came towards her and she stepped out, placing her hands on each of his arms to try and calm him.

"Sephiroth please stop this!" She tried to reason but he shoved her harshly out of the way and she landed on the ground, hands breaking her fall. She looked up through her fringe to see the silver-haired men run after their victim. She felt the tears leak from her eyes as she lay there.

"CLOUD!" She called desperately.

* * *

Yuffie was bored. She was currently sitting outside eating a vanilla ice cream and observing random people who walked past. A dark-haired man and a tall man with dirty blond hair were walking past. The raven-haired man smiled and winked at her as the blond entered a shop, but she rolled her eyes in response. However, she didn't expect them to fall onto Sephiroth and his three weird friends. He spotted her and she wanted to shrink away from his penetrating stare. He stormed towards her and the two men from before noticed this. Yuffie used all her strength to glare at Sephiroth, trying not to be intimidated by him, but it was hard.

"Where is he?" He hissed. Yuffie frowned. She didn't have a clue what was going on, and Sephiroth was apparently not happy about this as he roughly pulled her to her feet.

"I'll say it one more time! Where. Is. He?" He pronounced every word of his question to get the hint.

"I don't know who you mean!" Yuffie yelled back at him.

"Cloud Jenova!" He screeched.

"What do you want with Cloud?" The raven-haired man from before, asked. Yuffie noticed the blond man still wasn't out of the shop. The gang of silver-haired men stared at him for a moment and Sephiroth let go of Yuffie.

"I want to teach him to stay the hell away from my cousin!"

"How'd you…" Yuffie began but quickly covered her mouth in horror as all eyes turned to her. Sephiroth's eyes turned icy cold and he grabbed her arm once more.

"You knew?" He snarled. Yuffie wriggled her arm in an attempt to free it but Sephiroth just tightened his grip.

"You knew about what they were doing?" He repeated. Realising she had no other choice, Yuffie sighed and nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground. Sephiroth let her go and pushed her away. He turned to the raven-haired man.

"Zack, you know Cloud don't you?" He said. Zack eyed him suspiciously and folded his arms.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Zack asked defensively.

"Tell him that I challenge him to a duel to the death." Sephiroth replied with a grin as he turned to leave. Zack snarled and charged after him. Sephiroth spun around and met Zack's attack head on. Yuffie stepped back and looked around desperately for help as she didn't have her weapon with her.

"What the fuck? Zack, we can't fight in the streets! Vincent has banned us!" Yuffie spun around to see the blond haired man step out of the shop.

"Stay out of it Cid!" Zack snapped as they continued their fight.

* * *

Cloud stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards Wall Market. He knew he couldn't avoid Sephiroth and that he had to face him. He loved Aerith, and therefore, he would avoid fighting with her family. It was just coincidence that he turned the corner into plain view of Sephiroth and his gang.

Sephiroth spotted Cloud from the corner of his eye and smirked at Zack.

"I hold my peace with you Zack, for here comes my man." Zack turned to see Cloud. Yuffie gasped and could be heard mumbling 'no' repeatedly. Cloud stood still and silent as everyone waited for someone to do or say something. Sephiroth took the opportunity.

"You will pay for disgracing my family!" He hissed. Cloud stared into his eyes but he saw Zack and Cid staring expectantly of him, wanting him to attack Sephiroth. Cloud sighed.

"I never disgraced your family Sephiroth. Cetra means as much to me as Jenova. So please, love my family as I love yours." He pleaded.

Yuffie looked at him admiringly and Cloud caught her gaze. Sephiroth took this as his chance and lunged at Cloud. Zack bolted forward to hold Sephiroth back but he ended up in front. Yuffie screamed but Cloud didn't know why as he hit the ground with a grunt. He soon found out though when he saw Zack kneeling with a hand pressed on his stomach. A hand, covered in blood. Cid swore under his breath and Cloud got up and ran to his friend. Yuffie turned to Sephiroth who just stared at the scene. Kadaj stepped forward.

"You have to get out of here before the authorities come for you." He whispered and without another word, the four silver-haired men took off. Yuffie watched them coldly.

"Zack, I'm so sorry for getting you mixed up in all this." Cloud muttered. Zack grinned but the pain he was feeling was evident and he collapsed against Cloud.

"Your families are so stupid!" He joked but his face scrunched up in pain and he took a few, shallow breaths before continuing.

"Should be cursed." Yuffie kneeled beside him.

"Let me see, it might not be so bad." She pleaded, tears running down her face despite the fact she didn't know this man. Zack had a small smile on his face as he glanced at her.

"No...no good…I'm…." He never finished his sentence as his eyes closed and his chest stopped falling. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Zack? Zack? ZACK!" he cried shaking Zack's body. Cid wiped his forehead in disbelief and swore continuously. Yuffie covered her mouth as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. Neither she nor Cloud cared that they were in a pool of Zack's blood that was slowly painting the nearby grass a deep red colour. Cloud looked up to the sky. Anger and grief burning in his eyes and radiating from his body,

"I will avenge him." He hissed before he got up and headed in the direction that Sephiroth went. Both Yuffie and Cid watched in horror as he ran.

"Cloud, wait no!" he called, chasing after the blond. Yuffie turned back to the body in front of her before she looked to the sky.

"Please God let Cloud and Aerith solve this stupid feud once and for all." She begged.

* * *


	12. The Fate of Fighters

Jenova and the Cetra

Chapter 11

* * *

Aerith pushed through the sea of people, tears streaming down her face. There was no sign of Cloud or Sephiroth. She was beginning to panic.

"Please." She begged softly. "Please let Cloud be all right."

* * *

Yuffie gently closed Zack's eyes and wiped away her tears. She glanced in the direction that Cloud and Cid had ran in and then back at the body in front of her. She slowly got to her feet, her mind still trying to take in everything that had happened. She looked down at herself and was horrified at the large volume of blood that stained her clothes and the ground around Zack's body. She looked left and saw the palace at the end of the street. She took a deep breath and ran to the gates. The Prince had to be told of the situation. She found herself taking another breath. Prince Vincent would be releasing hell when he heard of this. Zack was his cousin so not only was Sephiroth in trouble for breaking the law of no fighting between the families, he was also responsible for the death of a member of the royal family. As shereached the iron gatesshe noticedguard was standing close by. He gave her a curious look at first, which turned to horror when he saw the state of her blood-stained clothes.

"I need to see the Prince."

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't open the gates to anyone." The guard replied.

Yuffie grabbed the gates and shook them in anger.

"I have to see the Prince." She repeated.

"You said that but as I said, I can't let you."

"Look you little shit! One or more lives are at risk if you don't open these god-damn gates!"

"That's no way to speak to a royal guard."

"I don't care! That's the least of my worries. Open the gates!"

"For the last time…"

"Open them." A rich voice commanded. Yuffie bowed her head in relief as Prince Vincent emerged. The guard bowed to him and hurriedly opened the gates. Yuffie fell at the Prince's feet.

"Your Majesty…Zack…Zack Morgan." She began but just speaking the name brought fresh tears to her eyes. Vincent's eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"What about my cousin?" He asked. Yuffie looked up through bloodshot eyes. She sniffed and looked back down.

"He's dead Your Majesty." She admitted. "Sephiroth killed him. Sephiroth Cetra."

* * *

Kadaj stopped, his brothers copying him. Sephiroth turned to them, breathing heavily.

"Why have you stopped? They could still be close by."

"Nothing to do with us." Kadaj said, his eyes glowing menacingly. "Just tell us where mother is because I couldn't sense her from Cloud. You said he had her."

"He does." Sephiroth argued. Kadaj watched him carefully.

"I don't believe you." He answered finally. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, Yazoo and Loz close behind. It was then that Cloud bolted around the corner. He stood still, locking eyes with Kadaj. The silver-haired man smirked and glanced at Sephitoth before he resumed his gaze with Cloud.

"He's all yours. Boy do I hate liars." He said before the three men walked around him. Cloud watched them move away and then his cold blue eyes fell onto Sephiroth.

"You killed Zack. Now, either you or I must accompany him in the lifestream!"

"Well he'll be glad to see you again so soon." Sephiroth sneered. Cloud growled and charged. Sephiroth lifted his blade so that they two swords clashed. Sephiroth used his strength to push Cloud away. The blond landed on his back and quickly rolled away from Sephiroth's following attack.

In the background, the sound of the royal trumpet being blown signalled to both of them that Vincent had been informed. Cloud let out a cry of pain as Sephiroth drove his blade into his shoulder. Cloud grabbed the handle of Sephiroth's sword and ripped the blade out, not showing the pain he must have felt. He pushed the silver-haired man away and stood up, glowing a pale white colour. Then, he ran forward and slashed Sephiroth over and over again. After fourteen slices, Sephiroth fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his multiple wounds. He looked up at Cloud just as his eyes closed and he slumped forward. It was only then that the realisation of what he had done, hit Cloud. He stared at the body of Sephiroth. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He wailed, clutching his head. He jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Cid was standing there.

"Get out of here Cloud. I'll stall them."

"But…" Hebeganbut Cid glaredat him,telling him to get ou of the area. Cloud turned and ran with only one thought in mind.'What about Aerith?'

* * *

Cid finished his second cigarette when he jumped to his feet at the sight of Yuffie, the Prince and the Cetra family, including their daughter Aerith. He noticed theJenova family approaching also. Vincent walked up to him withhis arms folded.

"What happened Cid?" He asked. The blond looked around him and scratched his head before he answered.

"Sephiroth killed Zack and Cloud, in a fit of rage, came after him and killed him."

"That is what happened Your Majesty." Yuffie agreed, putting an arm around Aerith. Ilfana was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cloud killed Sephiroth, he must be put to death!" She cried.

"No!" Aerith screamed. Everyone except Yuffie placed shocked eyes upon her.

"Do not kill him Sir. I've had enough of this fighting and bloodshed." Yuffie put her arms back around her and let her sob into her. Hojo stepped up to Vincent.

"Please Prince, he only did what the law would do."

"And for that we immediately exile! And don't waste your breath pleading because I will have none of it." Vincent hissedas he noticed Hojo'smouth opening to argue. The Prince stood up on the platformtowards them. Yuffie's grip around Aerith tightenedas the girl continued to sob.

"All of you listen closely." Vincentshouted."From now on, Cloud is banished from Midgar. He is to go to Nibelheim and never come back." Aerith covered her eyes and shook her head in angst. Yuffie cooed reassuring words in her ear the whole time. Everyone thought it was because she was close to Sephiroth. Vincent cleared his throat and spoke again.

"And if he ever comes back." He warned. "He will be sentenced to death immediately."

* * *


	13. Come What May

Chapter 13: Come What May

* * *

Red knew that he would come here first so it was no surprise when he heard a desperate knock at the Church doors. He made his way quickly and unbolted the door, opening it with his nose. It was pouring with rain and a very wet and confused looking Cloud stood before him. Red had difficulty telling the tears from the rain on his face.

"Red I…I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I…"

"Hush, Cloud. I know. Come in out of the cold." Red interrupted the troubled blonde. Cloud turned to him and the creature nodded to a chair, indicating for boy to sit down.

"What's the punishment? Am I to die?" Cloud asked quietly, looking at his hands. Red sighed and walked to him, sitting right in front of him.

"No, the Prince has been merciful." He replied. Hopeful blue eyes snapped to attention, awaiting the news.

"You are only banished." The hope in the eyes soon faded to anger and despair. Cloud jumped up.

"Banishment! You call that merciful!" He cried. Red frowned, also jumping up to all fours.

"Why are you so ungrateful? Would you rather die?"

"Banishment means I can never see Aerith again!"

"And you dying will make her feel better?" Red countered angrily. "Stop thinking about yourself Cloud! Do you not think Aerith and your family are also suffering because of your actions?"

"My actions? Sephiroth started all this mess!"

"But you should not have taken the law into your own hands Cloud!" The old creature softened when he saw the desperation and hurt behind Cloud's eyes.

"You have until dawn to leave. After that, if you are still in the city, you shall be killed." He explained. Cloud rubbed his hand through his hair, looking up through bloodshot eyes.

"And what does Aerith think of me now? She'll hate me."

"You do not know that." Red attempted to comfort but it fell on death ears. With a sigh, the firewolf set out to make a meal for the lost man in his Church.

* * *

Gast opened the door to see Rufus holding a bunch of roses.

"I thought, she should know I'm thinking about her." The younger man explained. Gast smiled slightly but Rufus could tell it took effort. Ilfana appeared at the steps, wiping away at the running mascara on her face. She too put on a small smile for Rufus.

"Hello Rufus. Did you come for Aerith?"

"Yes I did." He replied, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"She doesn't want to see anybody tonight. She's completely broken from this experience." Ilfana explained sadly. Rufus bowed.

"Of course, Lady Cetra. But I have a way of cheering her up, if you accept." Gast raised an eyebrow.

"And what would this offer be?"

"Why, marriage of course."

* * *

Aerith heard the faint knock on her door, but she continued to stare blankly at her window with empty eyes. The door creaked open and closed softly and footsteps padded towards her until Yuffie sat next to her, wrapping her arms around Aerith in a comforting hug.

"What are you thinking?" Yuffie asked quietly. Aerith tore her gaze away from the window and looked into the stormy grey eyes of one of the people she trusted most.

"Is it right that I still love him?" She asked, tears slowly running down her cheeks. Yuffie passed her a tissue before answering.

"You can't help who you love. Regardless of whether they hurt you or not, you can't switch love on and off."

"Maybe I should marry Rufus and forget Cloud." Aerith suggested. Yuffie stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Why would you do that? You love Cloud."

"He murdered my cousin!" Aerith yelled. Yuffie's glare softened and she sighed.

"Look, Aerith. I was there. I saw it. Sephiroth would have been put to death anyways. Cloud probably did it in a more merciful way than the Prince would have. Besides, Cloud didn't mean to kill Sephiroth. You should have seen him before Zack was killed. He was trying so hard to keep the peace." Aerith rested her head on her arms and looked up at Yuffie with a lost look in her eyes.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Go to him."

"But he's banished." Aerith reminded her. Yuffie shook her head.

"Not until morning. Tonight, he'll be at Father Nanaki's Church. Go to him. Talk this out." Aerith stood up and looked in the mirror.

"You're right." She agreed, a determined look on her face. "I love him. I won't lose him. Not now." She slipped on her coat and made her way to the window. Yuffie opened it and stood aside.

"Take the pipe down. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Yuffie." Aerith said before she disappeared over the banister and made her way into the gardens.

* * *

Gast and Ilfana whispered to each other while Rufus drank his tea in the sitting room. Eventually they turned to him, having discussed his proposal.

"Rufus, I feel as though we have had this conversation before." Gast began. Rufus nodded.

"Yes indeed we have Lord Cetra. But now that Sephiroth has unfortunately passed away, Aerith needs protection. I can offer that protection. I can offer her security."

"It's true that we do need some good news to make up for this unfortunate time." Ilfana agreed. Gast was silent for a moment.

"Well, you have courted her." He said. Rufus nodded. Gast looked at Ilfana who nodded. "Very well, it's agreed. You shall marry Aerith. How about Wednesday?"

"Two days?"

"Oh it shall be a small wedding. It won't take much to plan." Ilfana argued.

"So what do you say?" Gast prompted. Rufus smiled.

"Wednesday is perfect."

* * *

Both Red and Cloud's heads snapped up at the loud knock on the door. Red tilted his head to the side, indicating a hiding place. Cloud snuck to the back of the Church and hid under the huge table. Red brushed the plates they had eaten from under the bench and made his way to the door as another knock echoed through the Church. Cloud was silent in his hiding place. Although he had until dawn, he wasn't about to take any chances. However, when Red opened the door, the voice he heard was the last one he expected.

"Where is Cloud? I need to talk to him."

"Aerith?" Cloud replied, standing up from his hiding place. Her eyes snapped to his and she ran for him with her arms outstretched. Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and against him. Eventually, he put her down and stared into her eyes. Both were crying slightly from the emotions. Red cleared his throat.

"I shall leave you two alone. I should be getting home now anyway." The couple waited until he shut the doors of the Church before they sat down beside the flowerbed.

"Aerith, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cloud started but Aerith pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I know." She replied softly. "Do you think I would come here if I hadn't realised that?"

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"It's for me to decide who earns my forgiveness." She argued, before leaning close to him.

"And my heart." She added softly before pressing her lips to his. Cloud became lost in the kiss as it deepened. They continued their loving display until Aerith pulled back. Both of their eyes opened at the same time and a small smile simultaneously made its way upon their lips. Aerith's soon faded as she looked at the ground.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"I have to face the consequences of my actions." He countered, kissing both her cheeks before kissing her lips again. She pulled back suddenly, earning a surprised look from him. He frowned slightly as she bit her lip.

"Cloud, I don't know when we will see each other again." She began.

"We will see each other again Aerith. I promise."

"But you don't know how long that could be." She argued. "I want to be with you. Only you."

"Aerith, I won't love anybody else. I've only ever loved you and that's the only person I'm going to love."

"It's the same for me." She replied. "But…" Her excuses were muffled by Cloud kissing her again. He pulled back, his eyes sad.

"You should go back. They'll be wondering where you are."

"I don't want to leave you." She cried, hugging him tightly. Cloud returned it before he forced her back and looked into her eyes.

"Come what may." He repeated the words of the song they had danced to that morning.

"I will love you, until the end of time." Aerith finished. Both of them smiled at each other before Aerith placed one more kiss on his lips and stood up. She walked to the doors, stopping and turning to him.

"Goodbye Cloud." She whispered sadly before walking away. As Cloud sat there, he had an unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *


	14. I Will Love You

This is the second last chapter folks. One more and an epilogue after this and then that's it. Kinda sad when you finish. Then again, I'm not quite finished yet. One chapter to go.

Chapter 14: I Will Love You

* * *

Aerith looked up from brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Her mother entered with a smile on her face. Aerith set the brush down and waited patiently for her mother to speak.

"My darling daughter, do you remember Rufus Shinra?" Aerith had to hide the look of disgust as she nodded. "Well, to help you get over Sephiroth's death, your father has arranged your wedding for tomorrow." She squealed. Aerith's eyes widened in horror.

"What!" She cried. Ilfana jumped slightly at the outburst but she soon frowned.

"Aerith, why are you so angry! This is a fine match!" She argued.

"A fine match maybe but what about who I want to marry! I don't want anything to do with Rufus!" She screamed at her mother. Ilfana turned between the door and her daughter.

"Your father is here. Tell him yourself." She said softly before exiting the room. It was that moment that Yuffie returned from the bathroom. She ran to Aerith's side.

"What was all the yelling about?"

"They've arranged my marriage with Rufus for tomorrow."

"What!"

"Ah so Aerith, what do you say to Rufus' proposal?" Gast asked. The two women on the floor looked up at him and Yuffie stood up and away from Aerith. The Cetra daughter bit her lip as she looked at the ground.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing for me. But I don't want to marry Rufus." She explained. Gast stood there absolutely shocked before he suddenly snapped.

"It's for your health Aerith. Ever since Sephiroth's demise you have locked yourself in here. You get yourself to Church tomorrow or else!" He snapped before slamming the door. Both Aerith and Yuffie winced at the force. Aerith looked up at her nurse.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed. Yuffie knelt down beside her again.

"I don't know." The dark-haired girl replied. "You love Cloud and you swore to him that you'd be true so you can't marry Rufus. Then again, your mother is right, it is a fine match."

"But it's not what I want." Aerith argued. Yuffie sighed and started to run a bath in the en-suite for Aerith. She turned to the Cetra. "Remember what I said to you before the party?" She asked suddenly. Aerith looked up at her in confusion.

"_Follow your heart, not your duty."_

She nodded as the words came flooding back. Yuffie smiled.

"Stick to it."

"It's not that simple." Aerith replied, resting her head on her hands. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Tell my parents that I have gone to confession at Nanaki's Church. I shall be back shortly." Yuffie didn't have time to reply as the brunette girl grabbed her things and disappeared out of the door.

* * *

Red had only just entered the Church when there was a sharp knock. He was surprised to see Rufus standing there when he opened the wooden doors.

"Ah, young Master Shinra. How may I help you?"

"I have come to arrange my marriage tomorrow." The young man replied. Red's good eye widened slightly.

"And who is the lucky young lady?" He asked.

"Why, Aerith Cetra of course." If Red had been holding something, he was sure he would have dropped it from shock. However, when he turned to face the young man he showed nothing but interest and kindness.

"Ah yes I heard that you liked her. She is a beauty though."

"Indeed she is."

"She has agreed to this marriage then? It doesn't seem like her to rush a relationship." He asked, hoping to get a few answers.

"I spoke to her father last night and he has agreed." Rufus answered. Red shook his head.

"That doesn't answer my question. I asked does _Aerith_ agree to the marriage." The answer was interrupted by a timid knock.

"Enter." Red called. Aerith stepped in slowly and carefully shut the door. As she looked up she was shocked to see Rufus. The young man just smiled.

"Hello my wife." He replied smugly. Aerith glared slightly.

"You may call me that only after I become your wife." She replied coldly stepping past him to Red. "I have come to make confession."

"In that case, Rufus you must leave us." Rufus bowed.

"Of course." He stated before taking Aerith's hand and kissing the top. "I shall see you tomorrow, my angel." Aerith pulled out of his grip and ran to the back of the Church to the confession booth. Red was in after her within a moment. Aerith turned around, a knife in her hand.

"I come to make confession to the Planet before I do this."

"Aerith, don't do anything drastic."

"No you're not listening to me! I'm sick of people not listening to me! I want to be with Cloud but I can't be with him. Nobody will let me. So if I can't be with him in life, I will wait for him in death."

"No, Aerith wait! I know a way you can be together!" Red shouted. Aerith slowly lowered the knife and stared at the Priest.

"What is it?"

"I have a potion that if you drink, you will fall into a sleep for twenty-four hours. But to everyone else, you will seem dead. Your skin will be cold. They will not detect breathing or a pulse. When they bring you here to be cleansed before the burial, you will wake. I will write to Cloud and when you wake, he will be here waiting for you."

"But Cloud is banished."

"I shall sneak him in." Red explained before he opened a drawer and took out a bag. He handed it to Aerith.

"Drink it tonight and after tomorrow night, you and Cloud will be together always." Aerith took the bag and smiled in thanks. Little did she know, that Red's words would be so true.

* * *


	15. Until My Dying Day

Last Chapter folks…so sad. Just the epilogue after this and then…that's it. Well I'll do a proper goodbye next chapter.

Chapter 15: Until My Dying Day

* * *

Aerith sat on her bed staring at the liquid in the bottle. There was a soft knock on her door before Yuffie entered. The young girl managed a smile at Aerith but you could tell from her eyes that she wasn't happy about the situation at all. She sat beside her.

"Do you need me to do anything for…you know…?" Yuffie asked, unable to say anything to do with marriage. Aerith shook her head. Yuffie sensed that she wanted to be left alone so she stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Aerith." She said. Aerith turned to her as the door opened.

"Goodnight." Aerith replied. "God knows when we will meet again." She added softly but Yuffie heard. However, Yuffie thought that it was because once she was married to Rufus, Aerith would have to travel with him. Aerith, of course, had meant that because after this, her and Cloud would be free together. When she was sure nobody else would enter, she lifted the bottle and took off the lid. It smelled appetizing, quite fruity. She pressed the top to her lips and murmured.

"This is for us Cloud." Before she tipped the contents into her throat. As soon as it travelled down her throat, she felt her skin turning cold and her head spinning. Within a second, she had lost consciousness and her breathing and heart rate slowed to just enough to keep her alive. However, they were low enough for anyone to not be able to detect them and thus, conclude that she was dead.

* * *

Red paced the Church impatiently until he heard the door open behind him. Tifa brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Father Red. How are you this evening?"

"I am fine thank you Tiffany. How is your Father?"

"He is still quite ill but seems to be recovering. What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." He replied. He needed to find someone to take the letter to Cloud but so far nobody was around. He was beginning to despair until his good eye widened. "Tifa, are you doing anything tonight?" The brunette jumped in shock slightly and shook her head.

"No, why? Do you need a favour?"

"Yes, please write a letter and take it to Cloud of the Jenova family. I shall tell you what to write."

"Okay." The girl agreed, grabbing a pen and paper. Red told her to write about Aerith's marriage to Rufus and the special potion that made her appear dead so that she didn't have to go through with it. He also told her to write that Cloud would have to sneak into the Church in Midgar to wait for her to awaken so that the two can run off together. Once satisfied, he pressed a dirty paw against it to show it was official.

"Now hurry Tifa, Cloud needs to get that before sunrise." Tifa nodded and ran out of the Church.

* * *

It was Yuffie that went into Aerith's room first the next morning.

"Hey Aerith I just thought you would like some breakfast." The raven-haired girl said, setting the tray down. She frowned as she saw that Aerith was sprawled strangely across the bed and the covers had not been pulled up.

"Aerith?"

The brunette still didn't flinch. Yuffie crept up to her and shook her shoulder. She jumped at how cold the skin was. Her eyes widened as she leaned over and caught no breath from the girl's mouth.

"Oh my God! Help! Help!" She cried out desperately. Ilfana and Gast came racing into the room.

"What is it?" Gast asked.

"She's dead!" Yuffie screamed hysterically. "Aerith is dead!" Before the parents could react, the doorbell rang. Everyone was too shocked to move so a servant downstairs had to open it. They all heard the padding of paws up the stairs and Red appeared in the doorway.

"Is the bride ready to go to Church?" he asked.

"Ready to go but she won't return." Gast replied grimly. "She died during the night."

* * *

Tifa walked across the town, having asked the local people where Cloud lived. She knocked on his door but there was no reply. She tried again. Still no answer. With a shrug, she decided to put it through his letterbox and she turned to walk out of town.

* * *

The Church was silent as Aerith's funeral began. She was laid on a bed at the alter, dressed in her best. A white satin dress with sparkling diamonds in the skirt, covered her cold skin and a single white rose was tied in her hair. All around the bed and down the aisle, candles were lit and flowers were scattered. As Red was about to begin the service, his eyes caught someone in the doorway. His eye widened as he recognised Reeve, Cloud's servant and the only person Cloud had told of Aerith. Reeve was staring at Aerith in shock and he caught Red's eye. Before the creature could do anything, Reeve had disappeared. Red just hoped Cloud got the letter before he found Reeve.

* * *

Cloud sighed again as he began the tedious trail back to Nibelheim. He often went to Cosmo Canyon because it was peaceful and the people were nice. It was a good change from Midgar.

"Cloud!" The blond looked up at the sound of his name. Reeve was racing towards him.

"Reeve? What's wrong? How's Aerith? I hope she's okay."

"She is well so long as the Planet decides to look after her now." Reeve replied. Cloud frowned.

"What do you…"

"She's dead Cloud. I saw her laid down in Red's Church." Cloud backed away and rubbed his hand through his hair as he fought back tears.

"No." He chocked out.

"I'm sorry Cloud." Reeve said softly.

"Take me to Midgar." Cloud demanded.

"Cloud, you're banished."

"I don't care." Cloud hissed as he began to run to where Reeve had his car. Reeve cursed but he knew there was no way that he could convince the blond out of this. Reluctantly, he got in the car and began to drive to Costa-de-Sol to get the ship back to Junon.

* * *

Yuffie was the last to leave the Church. When everyone had left, she took the rose out of Aerith's hair and replaced it with a Lily. Wiping away the tears she stepped back slowly.

"Rest in peace Aerith." She whispered softly as she left the Church.

* * *

Red smiled as he opened the door to his house and saw Tifa.

"Cloud has the letter then?"

"He wasn't in. I posted it through his door." Red began to panic and Tifa sensed it. "What's wrong?"

"Quickly, to the Church!"

* * *

Reeve pulled up at the Church and Cloud wasted no time in jumping out. Before he took off up the stairs he smiled at Reeve.

"Thanks a lot." Reeve was about to reply when Police sirens went off.

"Cloud of Jenova! You are to surrender and come with us to be executed for breeching your sentence of banishment." The Prince's voice called. Cloud set his jaw and ran into the Church. He quickly locked and bolted it before he turned around. The candles and flowers were beautiful but his eyes were set on Aerith. She looked so peaceful as she lay innocently. He reached the bed she lay on and sat down next to her, putting his sword down beside it.

"You are beautiful even in death." He murmured to her, stroking her hair. The emotion was too much and he turned his head. He didn't see Aerith's head move ever so slightly. He turned back and reached into his pocket, taking out two rings. He placed one on his wedding finger and then took her left hand and did the same for her.

"I wanted to do this before everything happened. Now, we can go together in death." He explained as he moved slightly. Aerith's fingers twitched but Cloud didn't see it. He wiped away his tears and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her pink lips. He pulled back and turned to pick up his sword. Aerith's eyes fluttered slightly as she blinked. Cloud unsheathed his sword, positioned it, and stabbed himself through the heart. Just as Aerith's eyes opened fully.

* * *


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue: Together At Last

* * *

Aerith heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and she opened her eyes fully in time to see Cloud stab himself through the heart. She sat bolt upright her eyes and mouth wide open with shock. She saw his eyes flicker to her as he fell forward. She immediately leaned across and caught him, feeling his warm blood spill over her. She placed him down beside her but it was too late to help him. His eyes were dull and his body was still. For a moment, all she could do was stare. She had to cover her mouth to try and control her breathing. Tears began to stream down her face and she lost control as her body began to shake. She reached out a hand for his sword but it was too heavy, even with both hands. She let out an aggravated cry as she looked around. Her eyes fell across the room, where the door was that led to the other bodies that needed to be prepared for burial. Aerith slipped off the bed and made her way across. She could hear banging on the Church doors and quickened her pace. Her first sight upon opening the door startled her.

"Sephiroth." She whispered. His hands were clasped across his chest, his sword lying between them. Aerith kneeled next to him, her fingers slowly running across the metal. It was just the right weight for her to pull it away from him. She held it up in front of her eyes before she stepped back.

"I'll see you soon cousin." She said as she closed the door. She walked over to the bed that Cloud was lying on and sat next to him.

Taking a breath to calm herself into this, she positioned the sword, as Cloud had done, and with one pick thrust, stabbed herself too.

* * *

Red burst through the door with Tifa, Vincent and the Cetra and Jenova families at their side. Everyone stopped in shock as they took in the scene before them of the two youngsters lying together on the bed, both impaled by swords. Red ran up to the bed, everyone else close behind. Cloud was on his back, both hands outspread and eyes staring at the ceiling. Aerith had landed on her side, right next to Cloud with her head turned towards him. Her eyes were closed and she lay on one arm as the other fell across Cloud's stomach. Vincent was first to speak.

"What in the Planet's name is going on here?" He hissed. "Why are two young people lying stabbed to death in a Church?" Yuffie's was still staring at Aerith in shock. Both she and the Cetra family had to come to terms with losing Aerith again. Red was the only one able to speak.

"Cloud and Aerith were lovers, torn by their families. When the Cetras decided that Aerith should marry Rufus she came to me begging me to let her die because she would rather do that than have to live without Cloud. Instead, I gave her a potion that made her appear dead to allow her to escape the marriage and flee with Cloud. However, Cloud didn't receive my message and thought Aerith was really dead, thus leading to the scene you see before you." There was silence as the families drank in the information. Vincent turned to them.

"Look at what your hatred for each other has done!" He cried, pointing to the bed. "Your hatred made the Planet to decide to take your children through love. I hope you are satisfied because I too have lost a relative because of this futile feud." He turned and walked out of the Church. Gast and Hojo looked across at each other as the mothers wept over their children. Hojo outstretched his hand.

"He's right. This fighting is pointless and has cost us both the things we treasure most." Gast nodded as he shook the offered hand.

"It ends now." He added.

* * *

And in the lifestream, Cloud and Aerith watched on as their families made amends. Cloud's arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"We had to take our lives to make them see. They would never have accepted it if we just told them." Aerith nodded and turned to him.

"But we're together now, and when our families join us, we can still be together freely." She smiled at him as he kissed her.

"Always a happy ending then?" He teased. Her smile widened.

"Always."

* * *

A.N: I just had to rewrite the ending and make it happy lol. Come on in the game Cloud would be with Aerith when he dies because Clorith rules. I got my friend Catriona into the whole Final Fantasy 7 thing(she had never heard of it! The deprived girl! Lol) anyways told her she had to support Clorith or else! But after I told her about Tifa lying to Cloud about the whole Zack thing she didn't like her much lol…ooops.

Well, I just want to say a BIG thanks to all my reviewers. This has the biggest number of reviews on my stories ever and considering I've been writing stories on her for four months (so I'm still quite new) that's pretty good.

It feels so sad having to finish a story but at least now, that's one less one to worry about. Now I can focus on all the oneshots I have planned and surpass CloTi numbers!...A girl can dream ok! Lol.

Again, a big thank you for all the support of this story I got a load of nice reviews which I loved reading and I'm gonna miss this story for that. However I doubt I'll hear the last of you(…dammit! joking.) because I hear from a lot of you on my other Clorith fics anyway. Well until you wander across another of my stories or I find some of you guys, take care xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
